


Hammerlocke'd In

by moonball (ASKR)



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Ahegao, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Hand Jobs, He likes it... but it's still trapped in a wall content, It's kind of dubious tho like, Light Mind Break, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Overstimulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Sex Toys, Stuck in a wall, bullet vibrator, man gets absolutely wrecked, this is a very slutty fic for raihan, trapped in a wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASKR/pseuds/moonball
Summary: "It was hard to be certain by who or why he’d been put there, though he had some theories. Given his social media presence, the man hadn’t been naive to the concept of people being interested if not outright thirsty for him."A fic of Raihan trapped in a hole in the wall, entirely from his perspective.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Anonymous, Kibana | Raihan/Other(s), Kibana | Raihan/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 164





	Hammerlocke'd In

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! After an eternity I've finished a fic for once.  
> This depraved piece of work was a gift for a friend of mine ♥
> 
> Don't @ me for the bad title I might change it someday
> 
> The ship tags are kind of a suggestion rather than explicitly what it is, since it's written entirely from the perspective of Raihan.

Raihan hadn’t been entirely sure how long he’d been in his predicament for, given that he had woken up that way what he assumed was not too long ago — it had been particularly hard to tell time as he felt a faint vibration buzzing away inside him, just enough to provide his body with the desire to be touched, but nowhere near enough for it to be genuinely pleasurable.

He’d estimated it had been an hour or so.

Although he couldn’t see his lower half from the side of the partition he was on, cut off by a wall around the waist, the sensation of a cool chill of air made it clear that he was rather exposed to the elements— fortunately not completely.

Wiggling had no use, at most it only served to tease him further as his cock remained in a state of semi-arousal; that alone its own kind of special hell of being teased as he felt resistance against the underwear he was wearing— the tiny bit of friction only enough to leave him wanting.

It was hard to be certain by who or why he’d been put there, though he had some theories. Given his social media presence, the man hadn’t been naive to the concept of people being interested if not outright thirsty for him.

That was the easiest guess, although considering the situation was frankly humiliating it could have also been someone who disliked Raihan as well. And considering he wasn’t a complete stranger to online circles, he was very familiar with the implications of someone being left naked (or mostly naked) stuck in a hole in the wall.

Especially given he could feel the slight pinch of elastic bands around each of his thighs, and could tell from there down his legs were covered. Whoever had done this to him put him in thigh highs?

He wasn’t sure how to react to the sensation of something cool coming into contact with the skin just beneath his pantyline, making him jump and let out a sound he might have normally considered unbecoming of him as he did so; and just as quickly as the contact came it was gone.

Enough time— probably minutes — for him to think maybe a person hadn’t touched him, or maybe they did and decided to go on with their day rather than do anything about the bare bottom displayed to the world.

Realisation he was wrong hit as he choked back a moan when suddenly what he’d been assuming was a bullet in his ass was tugged on by the cord, as if being threatened and teased to be pulled out. He readjusted his feet on the ground, chewing on his lower lip while he tried to pretend he wasn’t left wanting for so long that the slightest bit of action had him itching for more.

By the time a hand slipped between his legs and began to wander and cup to his cock, he was painfully hard from that barely-there attention when they tugged on the bullet’s cord. His hips bucked instinctively, grinding himself against their hand.

He felt humiliated that his reflexive actions were to feel more contact, leaving him flushed and ashamed that he was stuck in a hole and keening for the attention of an absolute stranger.

To be fair, it had been a really long time since he’d seen any action.

The contact had ceased abruptly enough though, seemingly for the person on the other side to gently pull away at the fabric that had been covering his backside — it felt rather lacey, which he could only assume it meant someone had set him up in a fancy pair rather than anything he might have been wearing himself.

Raihan could feel the panties being drawn down his upper thighs until they were left to fall down onto the floor at his feet.

His cock hung loose between his legs briefly, before being pulled backwards by the stranger's hand and slowly stroked, the skin drawn back to reveal the reddened tip. Raihan trembled, bracing himself against the wall behind him with one hand while feeling a hot, embarrassed shame flushing his cheeks.

“Ah.. umm…” the Gym Leader attempted to get words out, but they fell flat as he struggled with exactly what to say given the peculiar circumstances in the first place. Still the fact that he had said something seemed to have been heard by the other party, as the fingers that were fastened around his cock withdrew, leaving the man standing there hard, confused and still wanting.

A sudden wet sensation against the exposed, tight ring of his ass sent Raihan’s body jolting forward and forced out a sound of surprise, though ultimately the movement did nothing for his limited mobility.

It became quickly obvious that the sensation was the person’s tongue; it began to tease him in slow, drawn out circles

Coupled with the low vibration of the bullet still tucked nicely just inside his hole, Raihan couldn’t help but choke out a pleasured sound, his cock throbbing reflexively at the attention. He grit his teeth, feeling ashamed for how readily aroused he’d become, especially considering that he’d had a habit in the past of trying often to be the one in charge and control in any of his sexual encounters.

He had no idea what was on the other side either; although it seemed mostly quiet, what if he was being watched as his hips tried to buck him back against the anonymous warm mouth for further stimulation? Or the way his cock began to drip beads of precum so eagerly.

Two hands braced themselves against the backs of his thighs the stranger applied further pressure with their tongue against his puckered hole, providing a few rough laps of the tongue before latching onto it and sucking while the tip still poked away at his hole.

He could hardly stand it; the embarrassment, the way he was obviously set up to be needy by the time someone began touching him, the uncertainty as to whether or not said stranger had been the one to put him there in the first place or maybe just someone who happened to wander by.

Could they recognize who he was?

Once they had settled into a steady, but playful, rhythm, one of their hands released their grip on his thigh in order for them to twine their fingers around his cock. They began to jerk him, squeezing firmly rather than the initial experimental brushes that had been made earlier.

Within only a few quick, hardly timed strokes, Raihan could feel the pleasure he’d been deprived of suddenly snowballing, body lurching forward as he felt the tight knot in his abdomen unravel abruptly.

“N-no… no-aaaahhh...f-fuck…”

It wasn’t particularly satisfying to cum so abruptly that way, like a ruined orgasm, his cock throbbing in the mystery person’s hand on the other side of the wall as it shot out thick spurts of cum both on the wall in front of him as well as the ground.

Though the stroking took pause, as well as a brief halt in the way the person used their tongue and lips against his puckered ass, they slowly picked up their rhythm after their short break, dragging out the ruined orgasm and continuing on after he’d finished entirely, making his body shudder and shake.

It took little time for the Gym Leader to start attempting to lurch forward, or pull himself away as his oversensitivity was drawn out painfully. His hand balled into a fist, Raihan hit the wall behind him and cursed, trying desperately to get away from the methodical stimulation that was proving to be too much for him.

It hurt, but in a way that didn’t hurt at all, rather it felt much too good. He felt as though he was on the verge of his legs collapsing, although considering his position in the wall that probably wouldn’t mean much for his predicament.

Raihan’s jaw tightened visibly; he clenched his eyes and tried to keep himself still as if it would help him get through it. He could feel the escalation of his pleasure bringing him right back up to where he never even had a chance to come down from, exhaling sharply and erratically through his nose as he attempted to stop himself from making any more shameful noises.

Bracing himself for another wave of climax, Raihan bit his lip, tilting his head up and opening his eyes to look at the rather bare ceiling.

And then the pleasure stopped.

He was left without any contact for painfully long, until after he’d come down almost entirely, the last bit of pleasure he was receiving from the bullet was taken away as the stranger tugged it out from within him, the small toy still buzzing temporarily until they shut it off.

Raihan was left to his own devices for some time still, trying to wrestle between the desire for more or his pride that didn’t want so easily to succumb to being a toy for use to whoever was on the other side.

Yet the moment he felt something poke against him again, slowly pushing past, he was eager for what would happen next despite his better judgement.

Without a doubt the penetration was only a single digit, thicker than the bullet he’d been deprived of but not by too much more. For a brief moment as it was inserted he was provided with pleasure that made him shudder, but as he stood waiting in anticipation of more, he was instead given nothing.

What felt like an eternity passed, however it had probably been seconds to minutes at most, while Raihan was on his toes waiting for something to happen even though what he’d been on standby for never happened.

Trying to take initiative, the Dragon trainer slowly swayed his lower half, providing only a miniscule amount of friction by doing so against the finger tucked motionless inside him. He knew he shouldn’t be just giving in to being a strangers curious plaything, but god was he turned on.

Maybe had his head not been filled with a lusty fog, he might have thought that it was because he was usually the one in charge of his pleasure.

But it wasn’t good enough to try and wiggle himself to get his pleasure climbing, the bullet he’d had taken away from him provided more stimulation than this and that was its own hardly bearable tease. He cursed the fact that he couldn’t simply reach back and hold the person’s wrist while he fucked himself on their finger, biting his lip with his sharp canine in frustration.

He thought eventually they’d get started back up again, but nothing still, for minutes as Raihan’s lean-muscular ass tried desperately to rock against the intrusion.

“P-please?!” He blurted out, a hand immediately covering his mouth despite having been too late to keep as much dignity as possible.

But apparently, sacrificing some of that is what was expected of him, as the finger began to slowly twist and withdraw before being pushed back in, the tip slowly exploring his inner walls until it found his prostate, pushing up against it and causing Raihan to choke out a groan.

This time, his cock remained untouched as he was fingered — the motions slow and steady. Minutes ago, he thought that was all he wanted, some sort of movement, but as soon as he was given that it just wasn’t enough anymore.

Frustration had easily become the only companion for Raihan there, where he had no idea what was going on, who was touching him and even though he had no idea who it was he hadn’t felt that amazing in a long time — but he was still being jerked (pun not intended) around and it was driving him up the wall.

“S-stop teasing me!”

His words echoed in the significantly empty side of where he was stuck, the pent up frustration lacing his voice as he did so.

And just like before, all contact with his body stopped again, the single digit he had been teased on being withdrawn to leave his lube-slick entrance wanting.

Hanging his head in shame, Raihan tried to focus on anything else, attempting to talk himself out of wanting any of this. He didn’t need to be trapped to the whim of someone he didn’t know — or maybe did and didn’t realise it, who could say — in order to get off.

But he was trapped.

And he was at their whim.

For all he knew Hammerlocke could be out of a gym leader for some time until he was let out. He still couldn’t even be certain if this encounter would end at just a single person, really.

In the end, Raihan couldn’t manage to reign his mind away from the situation at hand.

The stranger apparently was going to see to that as well, as Raihan suddenly felt something cool against his lubricated, puckered hole. This time not a finger, but it didn’t seem organic either, the surface rather smooth.

He grit his teeth as it was pushed inside until abruptly it slipped in with a gentle ‘pop’, his entrance closing around the toy save for a small thin retrieval cord. It wasn’t unlike the tiny bullet vibe he’d had inside him for what amounted to painfully long, although this was notably thicker, and rounder. If he could take a guess it was more egg sized and shaped.

Raihan whined with a shameful need just in time for the new toy inside him to buzz to life, pulsating inside him in a series of strong rhythmic vibrations that made him stiffen his legs, his head hanging low as he exhaled a long breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding.

By the time the person’s fingers — notably slick, lube perhaps? — curled around his aching shaft, the Gym Leader was already floating on a high of intense stimulation, his hips rolling subtly as he attempted to fuck the hand that held him.

The fingers curled around him tightly, providing something akin to a hole to fuck but not stroking him in turn to his movements. Instead, Raihan had to spread his legs further apart so that he could anchor himself in position and to achieve the stimulation he wanted, fucking the still hand as the only movement they provided him were tighter squeezes.

He was rewarded — and the thought of considering it a reward gave Raihan mixed feelings — with and increase in vibrational intensity, the egg-shaped toy pulsing right up against his prostate. It took significant willpower for the man to keep his noise levels down, until suddenly the skin of his bare ass felt the sharp pain of an impact as a loud smack hissed through the air.

“Aaa-H fuck!” He moaned, the stinging pain bringing him right to 100, he didn’t even have time to admonish himself for being noisy as he came again, pelvis jerking erratically into the hand that held him while beads of cum oozed out from the tip of his head, some falling onto the floor while other spurts managed to held up on the person’s fingers as he fucked them.

“Haa-hhhh… ngh…” his chest was heaving, eyes stinging while he clenched them upon reaching the tail end of his release. His hips gave a few shaky thrusts until he’d emptied himself onto the ground; but though his body had slumped where he was forced to stand by the wall, the vibrations of the toy inside him didn’t let up.

It was only a matter of seconds before the hand gripping him began to slowly stroke him off, the pace quickening within moments and forcing an overwhelming amount of stimulation onto him that bordered on unbearable.

He tried to move himself away for a moment of reprieve, but even the inches he’d been able to move himself weren’t good enough to escape the firm hold that pumped his dick.

“St-aaaHH.. s-shit…” he couldn’t properly enunciate his protests, the overstim leaving him making sounds that bordered on sobbing, his hands trying to find somewhere to put themselves as he struggled and whimpered, one of his palms remaining flat against the wall while he gripped his beanie with the other, desperate to have something to hold on tightly to.

Raihan hissed, choking back as many of his desperate noises as he could until he felt himself being returned almost forcefully to the brink.

“Haa-haaAAA I’m…” the hand on his head slid down his face, two fingers hooking into his mouth left agape as his bright irises rolled up to the ceiling.

Raihan came again, like an orgasm he didn’t know he was capable of having again was wrenched out of him. His whole body quivered, long legs tensing enough that he felt like his calves would cramp and even then the stroking didn’t let up while he made a series of babbled moans and released another white load of cum, his orgasm pushed along by the toy’s vibrations that sent a feeling akin to waves of fire through his lower half.

The Gym Leader couldn’t string together any coherent thoughts as he was finally freed from the contact that had practically driven him crazy, the person’s grip being withdrawn all while the toy that had been thrumming away inside of him was turned down to nothing higher than a barely there buzz.  
His chest heaved, and it was only once the physical contact had ceased that he realised cool wet streaks had painted his cheeks, a leftover droplet of his tears dangling from his chin until it broke off and landed on the floor below.

This hand at his mouth dropped from where he’d had it in the throes of his climax, arm hanging limp and jaw aching. Though he thought to himself that surely after that it had to be over, the more the seconds passed the more Raihan realised he was still just as hard as when they started.

He was bewildered, that after coming that much and that intensely he still had a notable desire to keep going. Surely that couldn’t be his natural state of being, that something must have been done to him to keep him aroused and hard?

And yet all it took was minutes before his well-needed recovery turned into a painful waiting game of wanting to be further touched. He reached for the hat on his head, gripping it again as he tried to hold onto the last bits of coherence he had left.

“F..uh…” he closed his eyes tightly, and pulled the hat off his head, dropping it to the ground “f-fuck me…”

Raihan moved his ass with a little sway, trying to get across his request that he hadn’t tapped out yet; if anything he’d dropped the reluctance and shame he’d started out with in favour of wanting to be further played with.

The thought struck him that perhaps he hadn’t been loud enough in his request, given the barrier between him and the person who’d been doing this to him — making him into this mess.

“Please fuck me,” he still felt his cheeks burn hot at his not-so-shameless plea, making an awkward half-smile that he knew wouldn’t be seen as he was left to simply wait to see if his request could be obliged.

His muscles tightened as he felt the toy inside him being pulled at, until the thick oval-shaped object pushed open his ass and the toy popped out, leaving the Gym Leader feeling much too empty; but hopeful that he’d be given a replacement soon.

It wasn’t soon enough, although soon enough for him in that state was instantaneous. He could hear the person behind him doing something but wasn’t sure quite what, hearing the clattering of some plastic against a surface as well as a bottle, which he assumed could be lubricant, was being opened.

Trying not to cause any ire from the person providing him with all that pleasure, he remained silent and frankly rather obedient while they did whatever it was they were doing, until finally he felt the much desired physical contact return.

At first, the rounded tip poked playfully at his ass, pushing just enough to get him open around the head until it was withdrawn, the shaft being teased over his painfully un-filled hole.

Though he couldn’t be sure, it felt like silicone, with prominent ridges along the shaft that was being dragged against him in a series of slick motions, gliding along easily from the slippery lubricant that it had been given a generous coating of.

He was stubborn, and though he assumed another ‘please’ was expected of him, Raihan kept his mouth shut, deciding to let it be out of his hands. If the mystery person on the other side wanted to tease him, they had the power to tease him regardless of his own desires.

That was, until suddenly in the middle of one of their rhythmic slides against him, the soft tip of the silicone found itself back up against the tight ring of muscle of his ass, and without giving him any time to gather himself he was penetrated by the toy.

As he was pushed deeper onto the shaft, Raihan could feel the intense texture of the ridges stimulate him all over inside, the toy getting thicker as it reached the base until it had been completely sheathed within him, leaving him filled tightly.

Apparently, he was given what he wanted without protest, as he was left with little time to adjust to the painfully tight fit before he was being fucked with long firm strokes of the toy, each time they withdrew it until only a few millimetres of the head were still inside before being slid back within.

The thicker part of the ridged dick put pressure against his sweet spot each time, his back arching while his teeth clenched tightly; a deep growl well suited to the Dragon Tamer rumbling from deep within his chest.

Raihan could feel beads of sweat forming at his hairline before they slowly began to follow a similar trail down his cheeks to the tear stains, one of his hands reflexively attempting to reach between his legs to play with his cock before contact with the wall reminded him that wasn’t a possibility.

Instead, he kept his hands braced against the wall, steadying himself as he was fucked rhythmically, being stretched just enough to offer a slight burn that could be felt with each push inside him, especially by the thickened base.

The person behind the wall grasped Raihan’s ass with one hand, fingers sinking into the muscle of it as if trying to get a decent grip before they used the added leverage to thrust the toy deeper, the newly obtained depth making him arch his back and gasp as he trembled with delight.

Perhaps having gotten off repeatedly contributed to it, but the toy kept him teetering on the edge, as if he was hanging suspended just before the drop but what fall wasn’t happening, and with each second that passed as he was thoroughly fucked was a heavenly sort of torment.

Mouth agape, he gasped between curses and moans, tongue lolling out while drool coated the man’s chin and he couldn’t have a care in the world beyond being wrecked. He might have tried to say something, but everything that came out of his mouth was nothing more articulate than gibberish.

As Raihan felt like the tightly coiled spring in his core was on the verge of coming undone, his whole body stilled.

Perhaps very intentionally right on cue, the Gym Leader felt a sudden cool rush inside of him, realizing to his delight that he was being filled with cum by the silicone toy. It was a deluge of thick liquid, more than one could ever expect from a real person, being filled with cum was just what he needed to tip over the cliffside and tumble into another climax.

Raihan shook, slamming his hand against the wall behind him in the throes of pleasure hard enough if he had half a mind left he might have thought he broke or at least cracked it. Ripples of pleasure crashed over his body, leaving him desperate to grab onto something, one hand pressing against his chest and pinching a nipple tightly between thumb and forefinger - enough to hurt.

“Aaa-h! Ngh… fu-.”

He couldn’t even curse, instead only moan wantonly for the noise to carry in a loud echo off the walls. His cock pulsed with another release, tapering off after a few spurts of jizz dropped wherever they did while he was being fucked like a needy slut.

Raihan felt another gushing flood of cum from the toy; filling him up and forcing a second strong wave of frenzy through his body that had him nearly choking on his own drool; tears and ribbons of cum dripping to the ground simultaneously until his cock was left to dry throb.

It was only then the movements slowed to a halt, the silicone cock held firmly in place for while the Gym Leader’s body began to slacken, until he was finally met with some form of mercy and the stranger pulled the toy out, a cascade of artificial cum following close behind and painting his dark thighs.

Though Raihan was ultimately entirely fucked out and his body remained limp, his lips were turned up into a satisfied, blissful grin.

Blood rushed to his ears, and his head spun.

Vaguely, he could feel the person gently scooping some of the cum back into his stretched hole, before something was carefully pushed inside, short but thick enough to have him plugged up from leaking the mess any further.

\--------------------------------------------

The lights were dim when Raihan opened his eyes, and though it was difficult to take in his surroundings, he was at least familiar with the comfort of a bed beneath his large body. Moving proved to be painful, the majority of his muscles throbbing the way they might the day after a particularly intense workout.

When his bright teal eyes were able to properly open and absorb his surroundings, the Gym Leader recognized his location as a familiar style of hotel room— he was definitely in Hammerlocke, and had stayed at this particular place on a few occasions in the past.

Shifting in place as delicately as possible to protect any further aches, he had to stop and still himself for a moment upon realisation that he was still plugged up, his ass tensing against what he was sure had been the same plug left in him after he’d been thoroughly wrecked by a stranger.

He managed to locate his Rotom phone — resting on the side table of the bed he’d been laid out on — and reached towards the device.

As soon as he unlocked it to check the time and maybe make sense of what had happened or how long he’d been out for, he was greeted by the device’s notes application open to a small note.

_**Thought you might like some memories from a different perspective.** _

_**S** _ _**mooches.** _

He swiped the note away to see his Rotom phone’s gallery application open as well, immediately being presented with the sight of his naked lower half, the first image of him still wearing the panties he’d had on — a blue lacy and very revealing pair, followed by various stages throughout what happened.

First with his hard cock hanging between his thighs,

The final file in the gallery was a video— a short one, but Raihan still felt nervous as he pressed play only to watch as he stood shaking while stringy white cum (although he assumed it was artificial since a toy had been used…) leaked out of his ass into a puddle beneath him. There was little audio save for muffled whimpers that the Dragon Tamer could only hardly recognize as himself.

A hot burning flush of embarrassment washed over his face at the evidence of what happened, but he also felt that same kind of desire begin to pool in his abdomen, wincing as he reached behind himself to take the base of the plug still inside him and twist it.

His other hand balled into a tight fist, grasping at the sheets as he bit back a mewl of pleasure.

Whatever happened to him was definitely something he wasn’t going to be able to ignore, or come back from, but at that point he wasn’t sure he had it in him to do anything but rest there and enjoy the plug gifted to him.

Moving himself tenderly to get comfortable without causing any unnecessary aches, Raihan began to clear notifications and check his social media, but was given another surprise when he opened his main account and saw a picture sitting in the drafts one click away from being posted.

He couldn’t be sure when and how it was taken, as it was a shot of his face in all its tears, sweat and drool glory, his tongue hanging out past his lips while his eyes were rolled back together — a portrait shot of Raihan in the middle of having the best orgasm of his life.

Did the person who did this accidentally not post the picture, or did they leave it for Raihan to make that choice for himself?


End file.
